The secret of Linkin Park, the actual park
by Haah
Summary: Something strange is going on in the park, but what?
1. Default Chapter

RANDOM FANFICTION NO.1 BY ONEMORETIME WITH HELP FROM SC2K4  
  
Linkin Park, a famous park named after the legendary Jonathon A. Linkin is a place of calm, a place where not much happens on a day-to-day basis. While it may be dull, it does house a movie theater, a big multi- story complex that features both old and new movies, and a vast underground basement...Our story revolves around this place...  
  
9:00 P.M.-Outside of Linkin Park, at the house of Drew and Charlotte Pickles.  
  
"But Honey! I think it would be a great idea if Angelica went with us to see the movies tonight! It could expand her horizons!" Drew said with great emphasis to Charlotte.

"You just don't understand Jonathan! I need those reports by tomorrow morning on my desk ready to be signed! Don't you bitch to me, I may be the boss but I'm in charge here! Oh don't give me that..." Charlotte screamed.

"hrm, Snookems..."

"I said tomorrow morning!"

"I'm going to go with Angelica right now if you don't mind..."

"yeah yeah, whatever, just go!" Charlotte casually dismissed Drew.

"Great! Angelica....Daddy has a surprise for you..." He walked off excitedly.  
  
9:10 P.M.-Outskirts of Linkin Park  
  
"Daddy, why couldn't we have taken your car?" Angelica said with a rather pissy suez canal accent.

"Because the theater is only a block away honeybuns." Drew said tiredly Out of the corner of her eye, Angelica spotted something that got her sweet tooth a tingling, she saw a coke machine. Quickly, Angelica drew herself to the machine.

"DADDY DADDY! Can I have a soda!?" Angelica said.

"Sure probably cheaper than the theaters anyway." And so, Angelica got herself a Dr. Pepper, popped a can, and unknowingly unleased a magic spirit...  
  
9:11 P.M.-Above Linkin Park  
  
Solid Snake drew closer in Otacon's new stealth Kastka, knowing full well that the safety of the world depended on him.

"Snake, I don't think I need to tell you that this is an important mission." Otacon said.

"Of course." Snake simply replied, "What's the situation?"

"At about 8:00 P.M. we received information that a new Metal Gear was being stored in the vast underground basement of the Linkin Park Movie Theater. We don't know how it got down there, but we know it isn't a good thing."

"Is it American? Who made it?"

"We assume it's American, but we don't know if the United States has control of it right now."

"...This is bad..." Snake said, sadly, "What's the insertion method?"

"We'll lower you in from the Kastka, don't worry about being seen or heard, since this uses the latest technology to hide itself from enemy forces. You will activate the temporary stealth camo and rappel down onto the roof of the complex. From there, you will make your way to the underground base thing and destroy Metal Gear."

"I'll have to get weapons on site?"

"Yes." Otacon said simply.

"Damn..."

"Good luck Snake."

"Yeah...I'll need it." And with that, he started to rappel down to the complex...  
  
9:15 P.M.-Limo on the way to Linkin Park  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH! I'M SO PUMPED ABOUT MY NEW MOVIE." Macho Man Randy Savage shouted in his erotic booming voice, "THIS WILL SO KICK THE CRAP OUT OF HOGAN'S ACTION FLICKS, AIN'T THAT RIGHT HONEY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Said the reanimated body of Miss Elizabeth.

"WHAT'S WRONG, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO SEE MY NEW ACTION FLICK THAT WILL SO KICK HOGAN'S ASS?"

"I...I did, but I don't feel like it now..." She said with a concerned look on her face.

'WHY IS THAT OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Macho Man questioned with a obvious look of concern on his face.

"I've had a premonition that something horrible will happen tonight."

"NO IT WON'T."

"Of course, you are always right." She said with relief.

"OF COURSE I AM, NOW SNAP INTO MY SLIM JIM!" And so, the snapping happened...ferociously. Elizabeth might have been dead, but she knew a few old tricks from her days servicing the non-gay wrestlers back in the WWF. She took his rod and started to suckle on it like a zombie on a brain smoothie .

"OHHHHH....YEAHHHHHHHHH." Macho Man said with glee. He then came all over her face, like a bottlerocket full of milk, or glue.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Macho Man orgasmed.  
  
And so, they drove off...  
  
9:15 P.M.-Inside the women's bathroom at the Linkin Park Theater.  
  
Boom, flash, kabang.  
  
With all of those fireworks happening, a bright flash is emitted from the second stall on the right, from there, a figure of a beautiful girl appeared from the light...

"So this is the place of the disturbance in time..." The beautiful blue-haired woman said.

She started to check her inventory, "hm, plenty of revives, tonics, everything I need to get the job done...I hope I am not too late..." And with that she exited the bathroom, disappearing into a theater...  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Also more to come.


	2. The Mission begins

Chapter 2-The mission begins.  
  
9:17 P.M.-On the roof of the Linkin Park Theater.  
  
Snake reached up to his neck and turned on the codec, "This is Snake, can you hear me  
  
Otacon?"  
  
"Clear as a bell," Otacon replied, "how's that stealth camo?"  
  
"It shorted out the second I hit the roof, not that I wanted to rely on such a gadget  
  
anyway..."  
  
"It was only meant for temporary invisibility anyway, so it's not like it would be useful  
  
even if it didn't break," Otacon sighed at his failed invention, "in any case, how's things  
  
down there?"  
  
"Quiet so far, this might not be so ba-"  
  
Snake hears some cheering coming from the front of the building.  
  
"Otacon, I thought you said no civilians were going to be here tonight."  
  
"They aren't supposed to be, the theater is suppose to be getting a restaurant added on  
  
and are suppose to be closed for a week." Otacon said with slight surprise.  
  
"Then what is all this cheering about?"  
  
"That's right!" Otacon said with realization to what was going on, "A movie is  
  
premiering tonight! Something starring an old, washed-up wrestler in it, but it's gotten a  
  
lot of hype, and they must have decided to open the theaters so people can see this and  
  
other movies before the shut it down for the renovations."  
  
"Hmmmm, we'll have to reschedule this mission then, I don't want any civilians getting  
  
hu-"Snake is interrupted by a voice on a loud speaker.  
  
"I'll send the chopper back out to pick you up Snake, Otacon out."  
  
Snake listened with intrigue, "Welcome all to the grand reopening of the Linkin Park  
  
Theater, located in the center of Linkin Park." The mysterious voice boomed.  
  
Snake contacts Otacon again, "Otacon, you hearing this?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, but it doesn't make sense, how can they build a whole new wing in less than  
  
a week? They still need at least another week to get it finished."  
  
Snake continued to listen, "Tonight, movies are free, and the theater will be open all  
  
night to the public, and at 6 tomorrow, you will be treated to a grand surprise."  
  
"Otacon, do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Snake inquired.  
  
"Not at all, but this doesn't sound good, Snake, I want you to check it out anyway."  
  
"Roger, over and out." Snake closed the transmission, quickly opened an air vent, and  
  
entered the building.  
  
9:21 P.M.-Outside of the movie theater  
  
The man on the podium was none other than Jonathon Linkin, whom the park was named  
  
after him. The people were stunned at seeing him on stage, but that soon faded as he made his grand announcement about the night ahead of them, now the people were  
  
chanting his name. One of his loudest supporters was none other than Drew Pickles.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JOHNNY!" Drew let out with surprising  
  
force.  
  
Angelica tugged at his shirt, Dr. Pepper in hand, "Daddy, I'm bored, can we go see the  
  
movie now?"  
  
"Not now sweetie," he said with an uneasy smile, "Daddy's busy cheering on this great  
  
man." And with that, he went back to cheering.  
  
"This is boring, come on Cynthia, let's go so you can get married to Dr. Pepper!" And  
  
she leaves behind her father.  
  
9:23 P.M.-Inside the Theater, inside the main entrance.  
  
The mysterious girl quickly ran down the hall, knowing that she could afford to get  
  
caught, at least not while wearing such suspicious clothing.  
  
(Damn!) She thought to herself, (I need to find something different to wear if I want to  
  
run around this place without getting caught! But what...?)  
  
She looked around, until she spotted a female usher, "this is perfect..." She muttered to  
  
herself. She slowly snuck up to her, and with a thwack broke her neck. She quickly put  
  
on the clothes and made her escape, disposing of the body first., and races down the hall  
  
to another room.  
  
9:24 P.M.-Inside the Theater, also inside the main entrance.  
  
"hmmmmm, that girl is a pro." Snake muttered from the safety of the vent.  
  
"Looks like my hunch was right." Otacon replied.  
  
Snake then continued to move on...  
  
9:25 P.M.-Outside the entrance to the Theater.  
  
Soon, a limo pulled up, everyone knew who it was, but no one dared to speak this  
  
legend's name, a man so revered that speaking out of turn is a sign of disrespect. Soon,  
  
the door opened...  
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S RANDY SAVAGE!!!" Drew screamed like a little girl.  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd as everyone saw this muscle man and his woman rise up  
  
From the limo. After a few taunts, and a lot of showboating, Randy finally reached the  
  
stage with Jonathan.  
  
"Randy, it's been a long time."  
  
"OHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHH, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME JOHHNY BOY!"  
  
"I see Elizabeth is doing well."  
  
"THAT POTION WORKED WONDERS FOR HER, SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK  
  
LIKE A ZOMBIE ANY MORE!"  
  
Jonathan grinned, "That was the whole point, now come, let me escort you and your fans  
  
to the theater..."  
  
9:30 P.M.-Inside of the Theater, near Screen #1 room and elevator #1.  
  
"This must be the elevator to the ultimate weapon...I must destroy it!" The mysterious  
  
woman said with determination in her eyes.  
  
"There will be no destroying." I tall, slender woman with brown skin and black hair said,  
  
"except for you." She said with obvious glee.  
  
"We shall see evil one!" The mysterious one leaped at her and casted her best fire spell  
  
at her, which the ninja woman dodged. "Let me show you one of my techniques, you  
  
should be lucky, as nearly no one ever sees one, since they die soon after." She lunged at  
  
her with amazing speed, ripping into her stomach with blazing speed, and soon had  
  
pulled out her small intestine.  
  
"Glug.luggug." That was all the mysterious woman could muster as she started to bleed  
  
profusely, and her eyes started to glaze. The Ninja woman quickly tied the intestine  
  
around her victim's neck, threw it up in conveniently placed pole, and that was that. The  
  
woman tried her best to free herself, but soon, she was dead, her instinctive reactions not  
  
saving her from certain doom.  
  
"And that was all that happened." Her murderer said. She reached for he radio. "This is  
  
Blue fire, I have disposed of the spy, however, your info was wrong...it was a woman...I  
  
see, I shall return immediately." She then left.  
  
9:31 P.M.- Inside of the Theater, near Screen #1 room and elevator #1.  
  
Snake watched in horror, "What the hell are we dealing with?"  
  
PLEASE RR. 


End file.
